Nintendo Emoji Match
Disney Emoji Match is an app for IOS and Android that is a 3 in a row match game starring your favorite Nintendo characters as emojis. Over 100+ emojis were available at launch wih tons added each week. By allowing all acces to keyboard you can use the emojis you unlock as actual emojis (on IOS you can use them as stickers in messages too)! The game is played simply by sliding an emoji in any of the cardinal directions to try and match three or more of that emoji in a row. Game Modes Regular Mode This mode is just a normal game giving you one minute to get the highest score you can get and try for the top of the leaderboards. You can play this mode an unlimited amount of times everyday but get very little rewards/coins. This mode is great if you want to level up an emoji. Battle Mode In battle mode you must go through eight levels of battling one character of your choosing. You get five lives and only lose one if you fail the challenge. If all five lives are lost the battle is failed. If all eight challenges are complete you unlock the character you have battled. You can only play this mode once a day but get good rewards and lots of coins. This mode is best for unocking emojis. Online Match This mode is just like a regular mode except your competing againts other players in real time for the highest score. The winner of the match gets tons of rewards and if five matches are won in a row you unlock a random costume for one of your emojis. You can play this mode an unlimited amount of times each day with a chance of getting great rewards/coins. This mode is great for unlocking costumes for emojis. Limited Time Events At least one time every week there is a limited time event. In this mode you must complete twenty different challenges and are given unlimited lives. Each challenge gives you a different reward. If all twenty challenges are complete before the events end an emoji corresponding with the event wll be unlocked (sometimes the emoji is an event exclusive and won't appear regularly after the event). Emojis Super Mario Emojis Donkey Kong Emojis The Legend of Zelda Emojis Metroid Emojis Kirby Emojis Yoshi Emojis Starfox Emojis Pokemon Emojis Splatoon Emojis Animal Crossing Emojis Space Invaders Emojis Sonic the Hedgehog Emojis Battle Mode Challenges Mario Emoji Battles Limited Time Events Space Invaders Extreme Anniversarry Event (6/17/19) Possible Challenges To unlock Squid you must complete 25 Space Invaders Extreme challenges *Item Challenge - Collect ten spaceship items *Battle Challenge - Defeat Squid or defeat crab *Clear Challenge - Clear all the Invaders Added Content *Added Space Invaders Extreme challenges *Added Squid emoji *Added Crab emoji *Added Octopus Emoji Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Anniversarry Event (6/18/19) Possible Challenges *Item Challenge - Colect Chaos Emeralds *Battle Challenge - Defeat Chaos or defeat Dr. Eggman *Clear Challenge - Clear Chaos Puddles Added Content *Added Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Challenges *Added Sonic the Hedgehog emoji *Added Tails emoji *Added Knuckles emoji *Added Amy Rose emoji *Added Big the Cat emoji *Added E-102 Gamma emoji *Added Super Sonic emoji *Added Dr. Eggman emoji *Added Chaos emoji Pokemon Conquest Aniverssary Event (6/18/19) Possible Challenges Hero is unlocked by completeing 15 challenges and Nobunaga is unlocked by completing 25 challenges *Item Challege - collect elemental stones *Battle Challenge - Defeat Nobunaga Added Content *Added Pokemon Conquest challenges *Added Hero & Eevee emoji *Added Hero & Eeveelution emoji *Added Hero & Arceus emoji *Added Nobunaga & Hyperion emoji *Added Nobunaga & Zekrom emoji